Rain
by Aura Sleepless
Summary: One rainy afternoon with the Gaang. Toph hates the rain. Tokka. R&R!


It's in Toph's POV. Hope you like it!

I hate the rain. I felt the icy coldness splash over my head. It soaked my hair, my summer clothes. It made everything feel fuzzy, like sand. Katara and Aang loved it. They were practically dancing in it! But I hated it. The wind blew harder, and I hugged my arms around myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Here." Sokka said from behind me. My heart sped up. My inner girllyness was screaming.  
"Here." He said again. He unwrapped my arms and pushed something fuzzy-Warm!-over me. A coat, I realized. His coat. He pushed the hood over me.  
I suddenly realized something. "What about you?" I asked, trying to keep my cool. "You're gonna be cold now."

He put his arms around my neck. Was he trying to make me crazy!  
"I think I'll live. Let's get you to your rock tent." He's treating me like a baby!!! I thought. He thinks I'm incapable of walking!!! He- I didn't get to finish my thoughts, because Sokka had taken his arms from my neck and slipped one hand into mine. I swear, If my heart had been beating any faster it would pop right out of my chest. We walked in silence. I tilted my head up to the sky, feeling the rain hard on my face.

As we got to my tent, I faced Sokka.  
"What...What does it look like, rain?" He sat down, and I sat next to him.  
"Like water. Little droplets of water. I know I'm not helping, but I always thought it was beautiful"  
Outside, I heard Katara scream, then start giggling as Aang tackled her into the mud.

"Sokka?" He looked down at me. I think he was smiling.  
"Yeah?" I hesitated, almost not wanting to ruin the moment.  
"What...What do you look like?" Instead of an answer, I felt him grab my hand, lifting it to his face. I trailed my hand over his eyes, nose, and finally lips. Pulling my hand away, I tried to imagine him. I closed my eyes, even though it didn't make a difference. I felt Sokka absentmindedly lift his hand and brush it down my hair. I focused on the rain, blocking out Katara and Aang's laughter.

"You're right." I said, after a few minutes listening.  
"Huh?" Sokka took his hand away from my hair.  
"About the rain. I don't know what it looks like, but it sounds beautiful. You know, when it's not totally soaking you." He laughed slightly, and I was amazed at how much he sounded like Katara.

Outside, Katara and Aang actually were dancing now. Twirling each other this way and that. I heard Katara say something like "Stay with me." or "Flailing Meat." I was assuming the first one. Sokka started humming something, swaying slightly.  
"Are you watching them dance?" Wow, I thought, My questions are just getting pathetic-er and pathetic-er.  
"Yeah"  
"Do you dance"  
He pulled me up by my arms and held me to him. I slipped my hands into his. He started humming again, as we swung together in our awkward little dance.

"You and Katara have a lot of similarities." I said, now just saying anything to hear his voice.  
"Do we?" He said, obviously focusing on something else. Me?  
"Yeah" I said, grasping for ideas. "You guys, um, can both dance"  
"And"  
"And you're both good fighters-Not as good as me, of course. You both have no clue when people have a crush on you. And-"  
"Wait, what?"  
"You're both relatively good fighters. Why?" I bluffed, knowing that wasn't what he was talking about.  
"No seriously. Who has a crush on me? 'Cause I know about Yue, obviously. I know about Suki, again, obvious. Ty Lee, duh. I don't think I know any other girls."

Screw my stupid 'Innocence' act! I took my hands out of his and punched him, knocking him down. I turned, sitting, to face the opening of the tent. To my horror, tears started streaming down my face. I scooted forward so the rain mixed with my tears. The cold rain actually felt soothing as I cried pathetically. Sokka stood up, finally. He walked over to me and sat behind me.  
"It's you, isn't it?" I ignored him. "Toph, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking"  
"You never think!" I screamed, turning to face him. "I hate this! It's like everyone thinks 'cause I'm blind I don't have feelings! Well I do! And they're hurt! I hate this so much! And the worst thing? It's all your fault! But I can't bring myself to hate you for it, because I love you so damn much!!"

He reached forward and put his arms around me, and I didn't have the strength to resist. I cried into his shoulder and he whispered "I'm sorry." I finally calmed down enough and pulled away from him. He stared into my eyes, and I wished with all my heart I could look back. I felt him leaning in toward me, and I leaned in to him. As our lips touched, I felt the rain on my back and realized this never would've happened without the rain. So you know what? Forget what I said earlier. I love the rain.

Hope you like!!

ZuZu


End file.
